Peel Shield (PvZH)
:For the Peel Shield in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Peel Shield. 225px |box title = Peel Shield |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Guardian |class2 = Smarty |tribe = Fruit Superpower Trick |ability = Plants can't be hurt this turn. Draw a Card. |flavor text = Orange you glad Citron is here to protect you?}} Peel Shield is 's in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its abilities make all plants unable to be hurt for the turn it is played, and give Citron a card. Origins It is based on one of Citron's abilities from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with the same name. Statistics *'Classes:' Guardian, Smarty *'Tribes:' Fruit Superpower Trick *'Abilities:' Plants can't be hurt this turn. Draw a Card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Orange you glad Citron is here to protect you? Update history Update 1.2.12 * Strategies With Due to the nature of this trick, using this can make you near invincible when you have a plant in every lane, and the only things that can hurt you are Strikethrough zombies along with damaging cards and abilities that can target the plant hero. This also gives you a card, so it can be used when you are in dire need of cards, but it is a huge waste unless you are well protected by plants, but have no cards. A plant that synergizes extremely well with this trick is Soul Patch, as the lane it is on is basically impenetrable, and anything that manages to hit you is absorbed by Soul Patch's ability, basically making both your plants and you invincible. However, keep in mind that they can still be destroyed via destroying tricks or health-lowering tricks such as Locust Swarm or Nibble. This trick is also very useful against zombie fighters with high strength and the Frenzy trait, as the protected plant nullifies the Frenzy trait. Against Unlike Uncrackable, you should focus on lanes without plants, as you cannot do any damage in lanes with them. You can, however, use instant-kill cards to destroy them, as they are only protected from damage and not instant destruction. If a Soul Patch is on the field, save your brains for the next turn as you cannot hurt literally anything this turn, unless you destroy Soul Patch. Gallery Peel Shield statistics.png|Peel Shield's statistics Peel Shield Card.png|Card Peel ShieldH.png|HD Card First_degrade_Wall-Nut_protected_by_Peel_Shield.jpeg|Peel Shield being used on Wall-Nut on its first degrade Shellery_protected_by_Peel_Shield.jpeg|Peel Shield being used on Shellery IMG_2549.png|Peel Shield being used on Jumping Bean Old PeelShield.jpeg|Peel Shield's statistics Trivia *Its description is a parody of the punchline of a famous knock-knock joke, "Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" *It is the only fruit trick in the game. *It is one of the two cards that protect plants, the other being Root Wall. **Coincidentally, both are superpowers and can be used by . Category:Tricks Category:Undroppable cards Category:Fruit cards Category:Signature Superpowers